THE EVLOUTION OF KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT
by southerncmfort76
Summary: Kingsley's storie rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**The**

**Evolution**

**of **

**Kingsley**

**Shacklebolt**

**Preface**

**Everyone grows, evolves,and learns from their experiences. The sum of a man is his life experiences, for good or ill it all depends on what he wants to make of himself.**

**We are going to look at the experiences of Kingsley Shacklebolt**

**after his time at Hogwarts and his auror training. What experiences made him evolve into the strong self assured man, auror ,and later minister he became.**

**I Hope You Enjoy This.**

**S.C.**

**The wheel of time turns,ages come to pass, leaving memories that become legend , legend fades to myth , and even myth is long forgotten when the age that gave its birth comes again. In one age, called the third age by some a age yet to come a age long past . A man walked through a fireplace grate ,this was not the beginning .Their are neither beginnings nor endings to the turning of the wheel of time , but it was a beginning.**

**Excerpt from The Wheel of Time series by James Oliver Ringney (Robert Jordan) Oct 7,1948 – Sept 16, 2007 **

A tall man stepped off the lift in to the Auror's Headquarters in the Ministry of Magic. As he walked to his desk a man who looked like a scared lion opened a office door and said Shacklebolt a word.

Kingsley ran his hand over his short hair already called in to the Head Auror's office on his first day as an official auror.

He walked into the office "Close the door"said Rufus Scrimjour after doing so Scrimjour looked at him and nodded to the chair directly in front of him "Is there a problem sir?" asked Kingsley as he sat down "I have your first assignment."said Scrimjour "as you know death eaters attacked a village near a American military base this morning the muggles from that base caught five of the six death eaters that made the attack."

We have sent twelve people to retrieve the death eaters and take them to Azkaban .They were imprisoned as well.

The minister has consulted Dumbledore and they have decided someone should go talk to the muggles. Dumbledore wished for you to be part of the delegation ,I offered him Moody but for some reason he requested you .you are to be at Hogwarts tomorrow at 9 am to be briefed by Dumbledore . That is all you may go "Thank you sir."said Kingsley as he left the room.

Outside the office door a man was waiting for him . He had a long mane of grizzly dark gray hair, a face

carved out of weathered wood every inch of him seamed to be covered in scars .His mouth was a diagonal gash across his face ,a large chunk of his nose was missing ,He was missing a leg from the knee down in its place was a wooden peg but, the most frightening thing about him was his eyes , he had one small dark beady eye and the other was as large as a coin and a vivid electric blue it was constantly moving in all directions .

"Did Scrimjour give you the assignment Shacklebolt?" asked Alistor moody " yes how did you know?" asked Kingsley as they entered the lift "I told Dumbledore to use you .I have to much to do with the order and hunting death eaters ." he said in a rough voice "When you talk to Dumbledore he will tell you more." with that he left.

That night as Kingsley walked in to his flat above Quality Quiditch Supply in Diagonally he wondered what was going on why did Moody turn down the assignment and recommend him? Well he would have his answers in a matter of hours with that thought he went to his kitchen and made himself dinner.

The next morning Kingsley apperated to the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and walked towards the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Kingsley apperated to the gates of Hogwarts and began walking towards the castle.

On his way down the path he saw a giant of a man wearing a mole skin coal he had long black hair and a thick tangled beard that reached his chest."That you Kingsley?"he asked "yes Hagrid" he replied with a smile "how have you been came across a dragon yet?" he asked Hagrid frowned "nah but I've been tryin I want un so badly ." "and hows life been treatin ye Kingsley ?" "I've been doing well Hagrid .I have a appointment with Dumbledore." "well ye don want ter keep him waitin. When yer done come over for tea." "I'll try Hagrid." Kingsley replied as they parted.

As he walked to the entrance hall he heard yelling "Sirius your stupid prank could have killed him!"

"Relax Lils" said a boy with long black hair "Snivilus made it out he won't be permanently scarred ,besides he was following us." "you prat!" said the redhead as she stormed off hair flying in her wake.

He walked up stairs to the headmaster's office he noticed the stairs by the gargoyle were already up as he walked to the door he heard more yelling if it hadn't been for potter Lupin and black would have killed me and you are going to allow them to get away with it." said a boy with long black hair and a large crooked nose "now Severus calm down they will be punished, how ever I feel expelling them is over reacting don't worry I will take care of the situation ." with that the young man stomped out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

As Kingsley stepped into the office he was greeted by a tall man with long silver hair and a long silver beard with sparkling blue eyes behind half moon spectacles that were perched on a long crooked nose.

"Good morning Kingsley, I trust you are doing well ." he asked with a smile "Yes Professor ,thank you."

Kingsley replied "but may I ask a question?" "you just did my dear boy." Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "sir why did you pick me over moody? Surely he's more qualified for this assignment." Dumbledore sat on the edge of his desk and looked at Kingsley appraisingly "no Kingsley he is not, Alistor is a good auror in the sense that he can catch his quarry however at this time that's not all that is needed. The ministry wants to place someone with the muggles as a lesion and I want someone from the order there as well and you fit both requirements nicely . Today we will go talk to the muggles and see about getting the ministry officials released." "Professor what about the deatheaters ?" asked Kingsley "They are out of commission where they are and I personally think its safest to leave them where there ." Kingsley's brow furrowed "Why sir? Surely Azkaban would be more suited to hold them." "no Kingsley what hold the ministry has over the Dementors is tenacious to say the least ." said Dumbledore


End file.
